1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to network flow in a data processing transactional environment and more specifically to determining a transaction topology of a network through the application of constraints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring the processing of transactions within a network structure may provide information about the components in the network and the overall efficiency of the network. For example, the information may identify bottlenecks or blockages in a particular transaction flow that cause one or more components or applications in the system to process slowly or inefficiently. Identifying these problem areas may allow solutions for optimizing transaction flow to be determined.
One way to track a particular message or event that may be part of a transaction processed in a network is to specifically identify the destination of a message. For example, a message may need to be sent between a point A and a point B in a network. The transaction that may potentially occur between point A and point B must be specifically defined or declared. The history of the network may be referenced at some later point in time to determine whether the transaction actually occurred.
Another technique to track the processing of a particular event in a network may involve maintaining a state or context that relates the messages in a network. For example, a value or identifier may be attached to messages that are used in a transaction in a system. The components having the same or matching identifiers are determined to interact with or be part of the network for the particular transaction.